


Iris

by koalala1031



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Amami Rantarou Birthday Special, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I Live for Wholesome Grown-Up AU Amamatsu, No Spoilers, Romance, Romantic Fluff, blame College™, hhhhh please be gentle, sorry folks i’ve been so busy, this is so short smh, wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalala1031/pseuds/koalala1031
Summary: Celebrating Rantarou’s birthday, Kaede has some good news for him.





	Iris

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Avocado Day, everyone! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

“I’m home...” Kaede let out a yawn as she opened the front door and entered the house.

“Welcome home, Milady,” Rantarou said as he bowed down and took her left hand to kiss her knuckles, earning a giggle from her. Then, he stood up and noticed that Kaede’s right hand was behind her back. “Is that something behind your back or are you just happy to see me?” he asked.

“Um, both?” Kaede snickered. “Anyway, here’s your present,” she said as she gave him a small pink gift box decorated with violet ribbon on its top.

“Nice,” Rantarou replied and took the present Kaede gave to him. He opened the gift box to find a pregnancy test with two lines visible on its reading.

Rantarou’s eyes grew wide once he saw it. His mouth was agape in awe and his free hand had to cover his mouth. “Whoa...” He was lost for words, and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself down. “Since when...?”

“Last Sunday,” she answered with a grin. “I wanted to keep it a surprise for today, though.”

It took a few moments for Rantarou to recollect his composure.

He pulled Kaede into his arms, earning a yelp from her. Kaede tensed a bit, but then she eased herself in his embrace. After a few moments, Rantarou let go of her, as they both gazed into each other’s eyes in silence. Then, he leaned down and his lips are locked with Kaede’s. Kaede smiled against his lips and kissed him in return. Without pulling away, he lifted her by her waist. She held onto him and crossed her legs around his waist. Her hand went to the back of his head, pulling him closer to deepen their kiss.

Their kiss lasted for a while until they both parted to take a breath. Kaede then giggled as she rested her forehead on Rantarou’s. Rantarou continued giving tiny kisses all over Kaede’s face as they were both giggling between their kisses. Then, he put her down on the floor and bowed down to kissed her stomach, earning a giggle from her.

“Also...” Kaede started talking again. “I kind of just composed this new piece but... it might not sound too good,” she pouted. “I mean, I only rushed it right after I found out, so uh...”

“Doesn’t matter,” Rantarou replied. “I still wanna hear it.”

“Alright, then...” she giggled as Rantarou put her down. After that, she took him to the music room, where a black piano was waiting for her to play with it.

Kaede sat down behind the piano with Rantarou standing next to her. “So, the title of this new piece is Iris,” she started explaining. “I made the title Iris because I composed this piece to accompany the special good news for today. I made it as a birthday gift for you...” She smiled while caressing her lower stomach, feeling their unborn child. “...And a welcoming gift for the baby.”

Rantarou chuckled and reached her left hand to kiss her wedding ring. Then he got up to give Kaede a chaste kiss on her lips. “Thanks,” he said to her. “I love you.”

“Love you too...” Kaede replied.

Rantarou then took a chair not too far from there to sit next to her. “Well,” he said while tucking his arms underneath each other. “You can start anytime now.”

“...Okay,” Kaede said after taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes, letting her fingers to do their own thing, as the keys were pressed one by one to make a melody.

Rantarou, as usual, was swayed by her music. Her songs never fails to enchant him. She never fails to not only pour all of her emotions into a beautiful and mesmerizing musical piece, but also conveying all those feelings to anyone who listens to her musical piece.

And this time was no exception.

He could feel all the feelings that she poured into that piece.

Her passion in composing the piece special for both of them...

Her happiness to welcome the child into their family...

Her gratitude and joy to be a mother...

Her love for both of them...

All of those feelings...

He could feel them.

He could feel her.

...

When Kaede finally finished playing her piece, she glanced at Rantarou only to find him dozing off on his chair. Kaede giggled as she then wrapped her arms around Rantarou’s shoulder and rested his head on her chest. “Happy birthday...” she whispered as she kissed his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL CONTINUE THE CAT FIC I PROMISE  
> Hhhhh please be gentle to me
> 
> Also credits to the guys in the BnHA Fanfiction Discord server. I don't know if any of you guys will ever read this, but I still wanna say thanks for helping me by giving me all the advices for this drabble ^.^


End file.
